


Look at me I'm Spencer Reid

by Star_KTS06



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bullying, College, Grease References, Inspired by Grease, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_KTS06/pseuds/Star_KTS06
Summary: In Las Vegas, Nevada, girls are getting murdered. Spencer realizes that all girls, were bullying him at College. The Unsub is getting arrested and she shows their team a video.Inspired by ,,Look at me I'm Sandra Dee" from GreaseTW: mentioned suicide/bullying
Kudos: 8





	Look at me I'm Spencer Reid

A few weeks ago, my brother commited suicide, because he was bullied in school. He just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to punish the people that did this to him." The unsub confessed. 

"But the girls you murdered, didn't have anything to do with it." Morgan said. 

"That's right. They were a replacement. You know, when I was at college, there was this one boy. His name was Spencer. He was incredibely smart that's why he was a lot younger than everyone else. I was in the same sorority like the girls and one day Chanel made fun of him during a sleep over and they filmed it. I found the video three weeks ago and my brother always reminded me of Spencer." 

"Three weeks ago, the murders started." 

Later, the team was in a conference room. Hotch called Garcia. "She said something about a video. Can you look at her laptop and try to find it?"   
"Of course, Bossman. Aaaaand here it is. It's on your tablets." The team got their tablets and started the video. 

(Video Start)  
Four girls, including their unsub, were sitting in a bedroom. They were chatting and laughing. One girl spoke up "Where is Chanel?" Another girl entered the room, on her head something like a mop, which made it look like she has messy hair. On her face, were a big glasses and in her hands some books. "What are you doing?" Chanel just smiled and started to dance around the room and saying in a sing-sang voice  
"Look at me I'm Spencer Reid. Lousy with virginity." She stopped dancing and started to act like she could read this fast. "Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed." She put the books away and said dramatically and mockingly:   
"I can't, I'm Spencer Reid." She put the glasses and mop down too, turned around to her friends and started again.   
"I don't drink."   
The girls answered   
"No!"   
"Or swear."   
"Oh."   
"I don't rat my hair!"   
"Ewww."   
"I get ill from one cigarette!"   
All girls were fake coughing. 

Chanel started to dance again.   
"As for you, Troy Donahue.   
I know what you wanna do.  
You got your crust, I'm no object of lust."   
All girls then, exluding the unsub she was just sitting there looking like she doesn't want to be there, said in a chorus:   
"I'm just plain Spencer Reid." 

Chanel let herself fall onto the bed. She was now lying in the middle, two girls beside her. She started again dramatically  
"Elvis. Elvis. Let me be. Keep that Pelvis far from me. Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool."   
She looked to her right "Hey Fungool."   
Then to her left "I'm Spencer Reid." The girls were laughing really loudly and then the video ended.   
(Video End)

It was silently in the conference room. Not even Garcia was saying something. Until Derek spoke up.  
"Did they say Spencer Reid?"   
Reid just stormed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahha. I don't know why I had this idea😂   
> But I just had to write this down


End file.
